


Into the Unknown

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Troy (2004)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war of Troy is abruptly decided by an overwhelming force of foreigners wielding weapons and riding animals that have never been seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey into the Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117242) by [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela). 



> Holy hell, I never thought the Mumakil would end up this well. I really like how the picture turned out, even of the size difference isn't realistic.

  


  


Holy hell, I never thought the Mumakil would end up this well.  
I really like how the picture turned out, even of the size difference isn't realistic.  



End file.
